Third
by Etherniti
Summary: The Bleach universe is ruled by three Kings: the Soul King, the Quincy King, and the King of Hueco Mundo, but there is more to this story than just that...
1. Prologue

**The Third Power**

 **This is an interesting idea that I had ever since I've started 'Beginning to End', formerly known as 'Time Is Everything', and it is from an Alternate Universe (AU), so some things are not the same as canon, or original. This does not mean that I'm abandoning 'Beginning to End', it just means that I have a separate idea that's been in my mind for some time and I need to put it down in text to save some brain cells for other things. So Lets Go!**

"Talking..."

'Thinking...'

 _"Hollowfied..."_

 **"Transcendent"**

 **So this story is based mainly on Hollows, and the main character will be a hollow as well but it's identity will be revealed later. So please, just read along and have a good day. Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Deep within the depths of Hueco Mundo..._ A dark figure cackles madly as it swings its sword around, sending wave after wave of whiplash and reishi recklessly towards two other beings. The two other figures looked on with serious expressions on their faces as they narrowly evaded the deadly waves sent out by the hollow in front of them.

One had sleek brown hair with a single strand billowing across his face. His eyes were inlaid with purple scleras and white irises. He wore a long white coat with upturned ragged collars and the inner part of the coat being a royal purple. The cloak was seamless as it covered his entire figure like skin-tight spandex except for his head and part of his chest. The lower part of the cloak flared out from the hips revealing more white skin-tight clothing that formed into boots as it went down. He wielded the silver blade of a katana without a guard or hilt, just the blade itself as it extended out from his enclosed right hand.

To his left was a boy dressed in a black cloak with ragged edges. He had dark brown hair billowing back over his face, revealing twin orbs of light blue irises that shone with power. Around his wrists and collar were the ragged ends of his white dress shirt that he wore underneath the jet black coat, and in his right hand was an ornate blade, reminiscent of a Dadao blade with a crossguard shaped like a bird. It had a relatively long handle and its edge was white while the blunt side of the sword was black.

Opposite them was something that could simply be described as the devil of Hell; a humanoid black mask with twin white streaks going down over the two empty eye sockets that glowed a bright yellow from behind the mask. Two long protruding horns jutted out of its skull from the sides and curved around then forward into two long pointed ends.

It wore a white cloak with ragged edges that joined at the middle of its torso then flared out from the hips. Large black streaks decorated the bottom of the cloak, much like the ones on a Captain's haori, and the right sleeve was missing. Around the neck, wrists and ankles were dark flames flaring out of them as reishi flowed freely out of the ends of them. The demon had long straight white hair and sharp clawed hands and feet that could easily tear through any hierro.

The final piece of the menacing figure, and most threatening of all, was its sword; a long pure white daito blade with four protruding curved and sharp segments for a guard. A long chain came out of the base of its hilt, coiling around its right arm while the extra ends at the shoulder flailed about behind it. What made it so threatening was that a single swipe had cleared out an entire section of the Menos Forest, sending all of the tall bare trees falling down upon them.

All three beings, the three most powerful in all the realms, clashed in battle, with the two men against the hollow. A deafening roar shook the scene as the younger of the two dashed in towards the hollow's neck. The creature merely swiped the sword away from its intended path and into the trunk of a fallen tree. The young teen grunted as he pulled it out forcefully, sending the large trunk straight towards the hollow as the white clothed man appeared beside it and swung his blade down on the hollow's head.

The buzz of a Sonido was heard as the hollow fazed out of sight and appeared a few meters away from its opponents. It snarled harshly at the two men as they stared back impassively. The hollow merely stood there as the older man turned to the boy.

 **"I've prepared the area for sealing. I need you to distract him for me while I initiate the sealing process. This should take no longer than a few minutes if all goes well,"** the man said. The boy glanced at his father then back towards the hollow.

He nodded quickly to the older figure before dashing off towards the hollow who began charging a Cero between its horns. Before the hollow could fire it, he grabbed a horn and yanked it to the side, causing the Cero to barrel across the field and into a long row of more white trees which vaporized on contact to the beam of energy. He let go of the horn before the hollow could cut his hand off and swung his sword at the hollow once more.

The hollow easily parried the attack and stabbed a hand forward which the younger man dodged by a hair's breadth. It retracted its appendage before letting loose a large barrage of swings and stabs towards the boy at speeds that left afterimages of its own arm and blade. It was only due to the boy's quick latency that he dodged all of the attacks, although his cloak had gained a few nicks and scratches in the process.

He eventually had to resort to parrying the wild swings it was making before taking a risk and swung as hard as he could at the hollow. It parried the forceful swing but was pushed back a few feet as a result, which was just what the other needed.

As soon as it was isolated by itself, several chains shot out of the ground and latched onto the hollow's body. As this happened, gold kanji letters appeared around the hollow and more layered upon the others as thick black bindings wrapped itself around the struggling hollow.

Soon enough, there were nine rings of Kido around a constrained figure wrapped entirely in black bandages and chains all around its torso, arms, legs, neck, hands, and feet. The nine gold rings then shrunk into the waist of the bound hollow as seven pillars emerged from the ground, surrounding the restrained hollow and chaining it onto them as well as latching the hollow's body onto its surface.

The finishing touches were made as red planks enchanted with powerful Kido slammed themselves into the hollow's collarbone, shoulders, waist, wrists, knees, and ankles. After all this was done, the pillars dragged the hollow down until it was kneeling on the ground with its arms to its sides held in place by the various bindings that were placed upon it.

The words of some sort of Kido were murmured as the hollow was soon knocked out by a gargantuan blast of Reiryoku then surrounded by a dome of translucent gold, which hardened into a near transparent glass of toughened reishi.

The young boy just stared as this happened as his father appeared beside him. The older man walked up to his boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it firmly to gain the boy's attention. The boy turned around as his father looked back with a blank expression upon his face. He spoke first before his son could ask questions.

 **"What is done is done, he cannot be saved now,"** he spoke in a firm and commanding tone, not allowing room for arguments. **"Even if you wanted to, those bindings are not easy to break through. I made it so that he will not awaken in a millennium's time. Forget that he ever existed and let us move on with our lives. He is a lost cause which even I cannot fix. Let us go, and leave him be."**

He took his hand off of his shoulder and began to walk away. When he noticed the absence of a figure behind him, he turned around to see his son still standing in the same spot with a downcast expression on his face. He sighed as he looked back at his youngest son.

 **"I said, let us go now. I will not allow his release nor will I allow you to try to free him. He will merely be a forgotten memory in a few years' time and I will not allow my son to grieve over a mere hollow."** The young boy looked up at the older man's face for a minute, trying to read the man's blank expression.

But eventually he obeyed; with a short bow before taking off for the castle.

The older man sighed as he looked at his son's retreating figure, then back at the bound and secured hollow. He stared for a few minutes, contemplating over the events that had happened before shaking his head and taking one last glance at the kneeling figure in front of him.

 **"I shall be seeing you soon, my child."** He said, as he turned around and began walking off towards his castle.

. . . . .

As the white-garbed man walked, he noticed a sword embedded into a nearby tree trunk. He went closer and noticed its familiarity. The black blade with the chain at its hilt's end. The hollow's blade. It had apparently flown out of its hands during the sealing process. He took it by the hilt and looked over the blade of the perfectly forged sword. He sighed tiredly as he continued walking to the faroff castle in the distance.

Sometimes, even he would grow weary from life's neverending game.

* * *

Back at the castle, the king sat at his throne as his son stood in front of him, kneeling down on one knee. He acknowledged the boy before sitting back against his royal seat. The young man stood as he looked up at his father.

 **"Why have you come, my son?"** He asked. He already knew why it was that he came but decided to put his son's mind at rest.

"I've come all but to ask you, 'What was the purpose of doing what you've just done?' The man is already sealed deep within the depths of the Hollow World, why go so far as to uproot his entire living chambers and leaving it on the sands of Hueco Mundo?" He questioned with a hardened expression.

 **"I cannot afford having my people remembering him when I'm trying to bring back the peace that we've lost. Enough blood has been spilled, now is not the time to grieve but to rebuild what has been destroyed,"** he explained, although his son did not seem to like his answer.

"You've already established that much when you sealed him away, why go further by dumping Las Noches in Hueco Mundo? The man in question has already been dealt with, why his property as well?" He asked again in an indecent tone. The older man narrowed his eyes.

 **"Don't speak so harshly to your own father. As for your question, it is as I said; I cannot afford having my people grieving over his loss when there are other things to worry about. Now take your leave at once. I shall not deal with you right now,"** he stated firmly, as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the large window.

The boy gave a low icy glare in response before walking out of the room with reiatsu seething out of his being. This would eventually all be just a bad memory in due time, and he would have his peace once more.

The Soul King sighed. He was sure of it.

* * *

Back in Hueco Mundo, a few years after the conflict, a Vasto Lorde found its way to a large colossal fortress in the middle of the desert in all of its splendor and glory. It walked in through the opened gates reminiscing in its sheer size. The hollow continued on its way, as it came upon a large room with nothing but darkness in its mist.

The skeletal being raised a bony hand and charged a small Cero which it held in its palm, lighting up the dark area. Its surroundings slowly lit up and revealed more blank space, but then it came upon a rather peculiar sight; a black blade embedded in a block of pure Sekkiseki with a chain dangling off its hilt's end.

He reached out with his free hand towards the sword's hilt but immediately drew it back as an appendage of black reishi stemmed off of the blade and stabbed at the place where his hand was before. It peaked his curiosity but he soon gave up after trying a few more times, each with the same result. He stared at the blade, black reishi swirling around it in a protective manner, before turning around and walking away.

Soon he reached another room with a table and several seats along its length with the biggest at the opposite end of him. There before the biggest seat, was a golden crown with prongs like tipped arrows jutting upwards from its round base decorated with gold engravings. A chain came off of the side of it, latched onto the throne.

He reached out and took the crown, admiring it's intricate handiwork. It stared at the glittering object before setting it above his head as he sat down. He smiled underneath his visage as there, the start of King Barragan's reign began.

* * *

 **That. Is. It! A little start-up for this series 'The Third Power'! I know that some of you out there already know who everyone is, but that's okay. Just means you're up-to-date with some of Bleach's latest updates in the manga. Before you question the Soul King's appearance, I thought that it was a good look for him, and if you saw him in the manga, he's most definitely not a very detailed guy. So that's it! Have a great day or night. Next up is the First Chapter!**


	2. Awaken

**The Third Power**

 **So I'm still not so sure what you guys want me to do here, but nonetheless I'll continue writing my stories. Please leave reviews for my much needed feedback, and have a good time!**

"Talking..."

'Thinking...'

 _"Hollowfied..."_

 **"Transcendent"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights to Bleach go to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _There was nothing._ He pushed and pulled, and struggled against his bindings. He strained his dry throat, succeeding in letting out a low raspy growl. He couldn't see anything, nor could he hear a sound. All he saw was pitch black darkness. That's how it's been for years now, at least it felt like that. His limbs were restrained painfully tight and he could feel the reiatsu of many Kido bindings woven around his being, restraining all movement. He can still remember the scene from those years back before he was bound; how his own father and brother had abandoned him for his _peculiar_ situation.

He growled at that. At least he could still make sounds; that's all he can do for the past few years. Before that, he couldn't even think properly but now, with time, his reason and logic were slowly returning. Narrowing his piercing yellow eyes, he growled again. He will be freed one day, and when that day comes, he will tear the heavens apart.

* * *

Lieutenant Hinamori rounded the corner to a stop in front of a pair of shoji doors. Taking a deep breath, she fixed up her appearance and slid open the paper door. Once she set foot upon the wooden floors of the room, a voice spoke up.

"Good evening, Momo."

The girl squeaked at being addressed, but quickly composed herself once more as she closed the door behind her. Gathering up her courage, she humbly replied.

"Good evening, Captain Aizen."

Sousuke Aizen smiled warmly at his lieutenant before going back to his work. The girl carefully strides over to her Captain's side and presented her finished paperwork to him.

"I-I finished my paperwork, Captain." She nervously bit her lip at the slight stutter in her voice before continuing. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Captain?"

Sousuke gently took the papers from her hands and greeted her nervous gaze with a deceptively warm look.

"Thank you Momo, and no, I don't think there's much else needed to be done. You can take the rest of the day off unless ordered otherwise." Momo smiled a bit at the news but remained still as he continued on. "Take care, Momo."

With that, Momo quickly bowed to the man, murmuring her thanks before exiting the room on quick feet. Once she closed the door behind her, she pranced away with a happy smile on her face. She had made her Captain proud, and she'll always do her best to impress her Captain. Her Captain; Sousuke Aizen.

* * *

Grimmjow laid back against his seat as they waited for their leader's arrival. It didn't take long before the white stone doors opened up to reveal the man himself with his two other subordinates by his side. They walked over to the front of the table, facing towards all ten of the Espada.

Sousuke Aizen smiled at them all before presenting their tea and waiting for a particular Espada to finish setting up his presentation. It took a while before he was shown a thumbs up to continue.

"My dear Espada, today we have a special announcement to make. Szayel, if you'd please," he said, motioning with a wave of his hand for his Octava to present his work.

With a wide smile on his face, the slender pink haired Arrancar whipped out a large sheet of paper that revealed a map of the different layers of the Menos Forest. With excited glee, the scientist began to introduce his research to his fellow Espada.

"Here we have a diagram of the Forest layers. Not many know of the existence of these layers but they still remain a fact." Pointing at a dark layer underneath the Menos Forest, it showed the same as the one above except for the darker contrast and taller roof of sand. The layer trailed off to a large pit that extended from the top of the Menos Forest to the bottom of this second layer like the Grand Canyon in the World of the Living.

"This here is a second layer that I call the Mayor Forest, which is connected to the Great Abyss. Ulquiorra here knows of this place, since he was born in this layer." All eyes darted over to the Cuarto who looked back impassively. Eventually, everyone returned their focus to the diagram, eyeing the third and final layer underneath the Mayor Forest and Great Abyss. This layer was shorter than the rest, with hardly any light and a crumbling roof. What stood out the most was a weird shape taking its place at the corner of this layer, like an old cobweb.

Szayel took much more enthusiasm in presenting this final layer; "And this layer right here, is the Esteril. There are no Hollows or Arrancar that ever live or so much as go near this place but through much research and studying its structure, I found an odd source of energy emitting a low level of reiatsu that somehow repels all the Hollows, which explains why no Hollows go near this layer. But what I found most peculiar is that mixed in with its odd reiatsu signature, I found the reiatsu signature of a Hollow."

Some of the Espada took interest while others sat bored in their seat. Grimmjow simply leaned his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. This showed nothing of interest to him, but the Hollow bit kept him awake for the rest of the presentation.

"What makes this so interesting is that, well you see the odd shape of it?" Sure enough, the shape was odd; like a small shrine of some sort. "I've deduced that the Hollow is trapped within this construct, and what else to do but investigate it ourselves? It is obvious that this Hollow was imprisoned for good reason, and so I thought that if this Hollow were to be powerful, Lord Aizen could find use of this particular Hollow. Wouldn't you agree, my Lord?"

Sousuke Aizen smiled as he set his cup back down on the table and looked over his Espada with a calculating gaze. "Indeed so, Szayel. This Hollow is extremely fascinating simply due to the fact that this level of the Undergrounds of Hueco Mundo has only been mentioned in records that date back to the very beginnings of the worlds. It is my belief that this Hollow was the first King of Hueco Mundo."

Shocked faces all snapped up towards the ever stoic expression on their leader's visage as many thoughts came up to their minds. Barragan's face had never held such shock or malice before as he stood from his seat.

"Preposterous! No Hollow, Arrancar or Vasto Lorde, have ever reigned over this desert other than me! I have never heard such-"

He was abruptly cut off by the massive weight of the Captain's reiatsu that weighed down on his shoulders like boulders of Sekkiseki stone. He stared wide-eyed at the gaze of Sousuke Aizen's which paralyzed him in momentary shock. Then it all went away like nothing happened before.

"That is enough, Barragan. I am simply stating my opinion. It is also as likely that it is just another mere Hollow but no Hollow has ever been sealed away like this, and in the deepest depths of Hueco Mundo no less." Taking a final glance around the table, he made his first order of action. "We will prepare to enter the depths of Esteril in a week's time. I shall see you then, my dear Espada."

And with that, he and his two companions walked over to the side, opening a Garganta, and walking through. The Espada remained silent for a few moments before Barragan broke the silence with a huff and walked out of the meeting room.

Soon the others also dispersed to their own living quarters to prepare like they were told. Grimmjow hardened his gaze on the halls of Los Noches as thoughts on this Hollow popped up in his mind.

'A powerful Hollow, huh? First King of Hueco Mundo?' His gaze hardened even more. 'I already don't like this.'

When his Fraccion saw him, they drew back in fear at the malicious gaze of their leader but obediently went over to him when he motioned them to follow.

'So it seems that something big has come up in the meeting, wonder what it is?' they thought similarly. They never knew nor heard the growl of the beast that just lay several layers below their very feet, encased within a tomb of Reishi.

Over thousands of years imbedded in the depths of the Hollow World, now he shall finally be set free.

* * *

 **Yay! I did it! Updating stories sure are a lot of trouble. Hope you guys find this fanfic more interesting this time. Welp; Have a good one! ~Ethen**


End file.
